Freaky Tuesday
Plot summary This is an episode of Irken Conquest: Season Two Jib and Lurk get their PAKs switched,meanwhile Nightmare Lurk prepares a plan to wipe out Irk and Nightmare Irk. Transcript *One morning in Xeisin's space station *8:59 YourFavoriteFangirl (..xeisin) *8:59 Mysteriousjillguy (HIS MANCAVE OF MANLY MANLINESS *8:59 Long Time *GIANT NUKE BLOWS UP* *THE END) *8:59 YourFavoriteFangirl (>xeisin) *9:00 Mysteriousjillguy ( THEN WE ALL GET TELEPORTED TO GOTHAM CITY *( Gee whilikers batman! Green aliens! *( TO THE BASTMOBILE *9:00 LIRLIR Xisenin: *is munching on toast and scrolling through millions of hacked security camera views* *9:00 Mysteriousjillguy ( JIB?!! WHERE ARE THE DRUGS? *9:00 Long Time (oh mah gawd, lurk shadap.. the batman jokes are getting old e-e) *9:00 Ametrineskies (..*slow blink*) *(@Mario ^^^^^^^^^^^ *9:00 LIRLIR *on the tv, btw* *^ *9:01 Ametrineskies (Enough Batman Enough superheros Stap Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap *9:01 Long Time (Miz.. shoot the anti-Lurgic ray!) *(hueheuheue *Xisenin: *Watches, clicking the remote to different security camera views* *9:02 YourFavoriteFangirl (LUL) *9:02 Long Time *Xisenin can hear breathing behind him* *right behind him* *up to his ear* *(lol, *Xisenin: *smiles, comforted by this* *Xisenin: Hai, person. *clicks remote* *9:03 Mysteriousjillguy ( " TO THE BASTMOBILE " *9:04 Long Time Mario: Aw.. I tried to scare you.. looks like that is impossible .-. *9:04 Mysteriousjillguy 9 Typos.. *9:04 Long Time Mario: Anyway.. How's it going Xisenin? *9:04 Invader Jib ******() *To Lurk *(Irony) *9:04 Long Time (******************************************************************************************)) ) *9:04 LIRLIR (Brb brushing teeth) *9:05 Ametrineskies (..Sweet irony :u *9:05 Long Time (ahg. *9:05 Mysteriousjillguy ( brb *9:06 LIRLIR (Back) *9:06 Long Time (ahghghh lurk) *9:07 LIRLIR Xisenin: Good. Just surfing hacked security camera views. *clicks remote, and it shows an apartment with someone eating pizza* *9:09 Long Time Mario: That's a little creepy.. do you do this Daily..? *Antenna twitch* *9:09 LIRLIR Xisenin: *clicks it again, and it shows someone in a test lab screaming* Yep.. Or whenever i want to. *9:09 Mysteriousjillguy *a loud bang is heard* *From the docking station* *9:10 Invader Jib (I'm just sayin that..remade didn't have much of a plot and technically wasn't finished) *9:10 LIRLIR Xisenin: Banging. I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET, BANGING! *goes to the dock and opens the dock doors* *(Idk. Let's just continue.) *(Jib, you can join if you feel left out.) *9:11 Mysteriousjillguy *A huge chunk of checkered dirt has crashed through the dock's airlock* *9:12 LIRLIR Xisenin: O_O *9:12 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk is hanging on it,trying not to be sucked into the vaccuum of space* *9:12 LIRLIR Xisenin: It's.. box... dirt!! *9:12 Long Time Mario: Er... *Mario: Bring him in! *9:12 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:The LSD portal is REALLY messing up this time. *9:13 LIRLIR Xisenin: *closes the outer airlock, letting Lurk in* *9:13 Long Time (Lurk wouldn't recognize me, because I'm irken .o.) *9:13 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's spider legs come out* *9:13 LIRLIR Xisenin: Hello, Lurk! *9:13 Mysteriousjillguy *He crawls toward the floor with them,he stabs them into the ground to anchor himself* *9:13 LIRLIR Xisenin: Um. Lurk, you're safe. *9:13 Long Time Mario: Hello lurk... *9:13 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Err..*points to the severly damaged airlock,there's a giant hole in it* *( Oh wait.. *9:14 Invader Jib (wat) *9:14 LIRLIR Xisenin: There's automatic laser airlocks. *9:14 Long Time (:| wot *9:14 Mysteriousjillguy ( Nvm *9:14 Long Time Mario: Hey Lurk.. how's it going? *9:14 Mysteriousjillguy *The inner airlock is damaged,metal peices are everywhere* *Lurk's spider legs retract* *Lurk:Who are you? *9:15 Long Time Mario: ... *9:15 LIRLIR Xisenin: This.. is my son! *9:15 Long Time Mario: It's me... Mario. *9:15 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:And how do you know my nam-oh right. I'm wanted.. *Lurk:W-what? *9:15 Long Time Mario: I'm not your son Xisenin >_> *Mario: Yea.. Me M-a-r-i-o *9:15 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Is this a joke? Mario is a robloxian. *9:15 Long Time Mario: I didn't want to robloxian anymore.. *9:15 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:What war did I participate in? *9:15 LIRLIR Xisenin: I GREW YOUR BODY, SO I'M YOUR DADDY DEAL WITH IT! *9:16 Long Time Mario: So Xisenin helped *Mario: Xisenin, shut up >_> *Mario: Um.. Alemus war. *9:16 Ametrineskies (Oh my that just sounds so weird XDDD *9:16 Long Time (XDDD *9:16 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Why do I hate Jib? *Lurk:What planet was I previously on? *9:17 Long Time Mario: You never told me (Lurk never said why he hated jib .-.) *9:17 LIRLIR *The inner airlock begins to repair itself* *9:17 Long Time Mario: Er Mobius *9:17 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Hmm *9:17 Ametrineskies (Lurk hates Jib? |: *9:17 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:WAIT S MINTUTE! *9:17 Long Time (I guess .o.) *9:17 Ametrineskies (Thats new to me *9:17 Invader Jib (Fr no reason to) *for *9:17 Mysteriousjillguy a* *9:17 YourFavoriteFangirl (:U) *9:17 Invader Jib *too *9:17 Long Time Mario: Huh..? *Blink* *9:18 Mysteriousjillguy ( What..I thought Lurk hated Jib because he thought LIR was a mindlessly loyal scrapmetal? *( Oh yea,and Jib wanted Lurk captured.. *9:18 Invader Jib (That changeD) *9:18 Mysteriousjillguy ( " Jib only remembers Lurk from a drone's data, but blames the failure of the Robloxia invasion on Lurk leaving, and formally wanted to turn him in. However, Jib later erased the drone's data from his PAK, causing him to forget about Lurk. He would eventaully learn to get used to Lurk, despite still being annoyed by his obsession with finding Fionna. " *9:18 LIRLIR Xisenin: *Goes back to the tv, and clicks the remote* *9:19 Invader Jib (Yeah but...Lurk doesn't really have a reason to hate him atm) *9:19 Mysteriousjillguy (" Jib has a strong dislike of LIR, calling him "mindlessly loyal scrapmetal". " *9:19 Invader Jib (LIR added that) *(:/) *9:19 Ametrineskies (...:U *9:19 Mysteriousjillguy ( Maybe it's because Jib is annoyed by his obesession? *9:19 LIRLIR Xisenin: EUREKA! *a bedroom camera, nuff said XD* *9:19 Long Time (continue >_>) *9:20 Ametrineskies (Lurk doesnt seem to have a REASON to hate Jib however *9:20 Long Time (wait, what.. Lir? O_o *9:20 LIRLIR G whatever, Lurk doesn't like Jib.) *9:20 Ametrineskies (..ohlol @Lir *(And mmm *9:20 LIRLIR (XD) *9:20 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Wait..WHAT ABOUT YOUR POWERS,MARIO?! *9:20 Long Time Mario: I kinda gave them up to become irken.. *9:20 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Your powers were your best method of defense! *9:21 Long Time Mario: So..? I can learn how to use this new body... *9:21 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:What are we gonna do when another mutant multicolored hedgehog comes? Or..whateverlse lives on Mobius?! *9:21 Long Time Mario: Somehow.. *Mario: Use my Spider Legs...? I don't know *9:21 LIRLIR Xisenin: Eh. *clicks remote, and it switches to Menami's apartment, in the tv/couch room* *9:21 Ametrineskies (Mutant multicoloured hedgehog > Typical sue :'D *Zik: *boredly laying on the couch*........ *9:22 Invader Jib (I don't think Mario has been on mobius yet, Lurk..but I could be wrong) *9:22 YourFavoriteFangirl (LOL)) *9:23 Long Time (No he has *(Alot of rps have been done with him there .o.) *9:23 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Mario..remember that freaky anthromorphic horse that attacked us? That may be only the beginning... *9:23 LIRLIR (DX PM PLEASE?) *9:23 Long Time (Misty.. he was refering to the Canon character.. Mephelies >_<) *9:23 Ametrineskies (Really *9:23 Long Time (Yea. *9:23 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:With these rifts happening,anything could attack us. *9:23 YourFavoriteFangirl (..wat) *9:23 Ametrineskies (How would *I* know that *9:23 Long Time (It's an actual character .o.) *9:23 Ametrineskies (..I know Meph is an actual character *9:24 Long Time (cuz batman decided to join mobius) *9:24 Ametrineskies (enough rifts e_o *9:24 Invader Jib (When would Lurk encunter that and how would he know of it's existence ) *9:24 Mysteriousjillguy ( Let's just continue. *9:24 Long Time Mario: Ahg... Lurk. *9:24 Mysteriousjillguy ( Before a fight starts..or something.. *9:24 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Without your pwers,we'll need stronger defenses.. *powers *9:26 LIRLIR Xisenin: Sure. *9:26 Mysteriousjillguy *Outside the space station,a purple metallic pod hovers over the space station,it glows red* *9:26 Long Time (wot *9:26 Mysteriousjillguy Robotic voice from the Pod:Subject:Jib has not entered sector. Awaiting Subject Jib to enter.. *Lurk:We needed your powers.. *Lurk:We'll be doomed if we return to Mobius. Who knows what could attack us! *10:08 Long Time Mario: Well... *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *10:08 Long Time Mario: We don't HAVE to go back to Mobius... *10:09 LIRLIR Xisenin: *walks back to the tv, and clicks the remote* *10:09 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:What about your new friends? *10:09 LIRLIR *the view shows Menami's apartment* *10:10 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:The anthromorphic creatures you met.. Category:Season 2 Category:Roleplays Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Irken Conquest Category:Unfinished Category:Paused